The Warrior Challenge!
by anth459852
Summary: What happens when you combine the Warrior cats and a Reality competition? An ultimate Fanfiction like no other! Join host Purdy and 18 warriors as they battle their way to victory! Please leave a review if you read, it helps me out a lot. Thanks!


Contestants

Feathertail

Bramblestar

Tigerstar

Firestar

Jayfeather

Yellowfang

Darkstripe

Longtail

Ashfoot

Bluestar

Leopardstar

Dovewing

Lionblaze

Silverstream

Graystripe

Flametail

Squirrelflight

Tawnypelt

"Hello, everybody! Welcome to the Warrior Challenge! My name's Purdy, I'm hosting this new… whadda you young un's call it?"

"It's a reality show Purdy, for the umpteenth time!" Mousefur hollered from behind the camera.

"Oh that's right. A reality show. Now, what was it called again?"

"The Warrior Challenge, Purdy!"

"Oh yes, The Warrior Challenge. We will be holding this contest thingy, see, cats from all over the Warriors world gonna compete and such, yes I think. Mousefur!

"You're good, Purdy!"

"Oh, alrighty then, I'm thinking it be about time to start, yes. Anyhoo, a bunch of you young un's gonna be competing for, I think 1,000,000W$ or somethin'. You will compete in….challenges?...yes, challenges. Winners get, uh, uhm, immunity! Yes! Then the other team, did I mention there are teams? There are 2, see, and the compete in challenges-"

"Stop rambling, Purdy!"

"Oh yes, now where was I? Oh yeah, the losers go to the Moonpool. Everyone dreams of these StarClan cats, you guys are crazy for believing in dead ancestor cats, anyway in your dreams it'll be announced who is eliminated and such. Let's get a move on, here come some o you young un's now!"

Jayfeather walked onto the beach, off a helicopter, followed by Yellowfang and Feathertail.

"Oh, yay, some of my favorite cats! Purdy _and _Yellowfang, I'm just ecstatic!"

"You should be excited to see me! In a couple weeks, mind you, you won't be seeing me, because your sorry behind will be booted right out of this game!"

"Don't lie to yourself, Yellowfang."

"Guys, guys, let's break it up! You two were arguing the entire ride; I was just trying to enjoy the scenery!"

"Ah, yes, the scenery. Have you forgotten how my eyes actually don't work?" Jayfeather said, annoyed.

"Well, excuse me, Mister Perfecto." Feathertail hissed.

"Now look who's bickering!" Yellowfang exclaimed.

Right then, Tigerstar, Firestar, Darkstripe and Longtail walked out of another helicopter.

"Hey Darkstripe," Tigerstar whispered "Let's get blind kitty out soon as possible, got it?"

"'Blind Kitty' ain't deaf, thank you very much." Jayfeather meowed.

"Ooo! Threatening!" Tigerstar said sarcastically. "You do know who I am, right?"

"A dead, evil, pathetic, power-hungry Dark Forest cat?" Firestar butted in. "'Cause that's what your bio is on Clawbook."

"Seriously! Brambleclaw must have hacked his way in again, stupid traitor of a son."

"You know, it isn't good to talk behind someone's back," Bramblestar said, walking out of the helicopter "And its Bramble_star_ last I checked, thanks"

"Oh I'm sorry, did I say your pathetic name wrong?" Tigerstar countered.

"Whoa! I didn't sign up to watch people argue!" Purdy exclaimed.

"That's pretty much all the Warrior Challenge Longtail replied.

Just then some more cats came off the helicopter. First was Ashfoot, Bluestar, and Leopardstar, followed by Dovewing, Lionblaze, Silverstream, Graystripe, Tawnypelt, Squirrelflight, and finally, Flametail.

"Is that everybody?" Purdy asked "I count 18, but my eyes are pretty terrible, so don't count on me to spot you if you get hurt in a challenge,"

"That's _real_ reassuring" Graystripe called out.

"Anyhoo, it's finally time to start! First, we are going to do a- what's it called, Mousefur?"

"A twist, Purdy!"

"That's right. This season's twist is…..

"No teams!"

"That's right, this season; it will be every cat for themselves! How does survivor work, you might ask? Well, I'm here to tell you and answer all your questions!"

"I have a –"

"Save it until the end and shut up, young 'un!" Purdy exclaimed "So, how this will work is every New Moon we will have a challenge. The winner will have what's called Star Power. That cat will hold the power of the stars in their paws, and –"

"I already _have _the power of the stars in my paws" Dovewing yelled out "At least, I did…"

"Shut _up, _young 'un! The cat with Star Power will pick 2 additional cats – see what we did there? Power of three! Who else is betting that one week will be Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing? – Anyhoo, those three will be safe for the moon. When it is the night of the Half moon, all the contestants will gather around the Moonpool and touch their nose to it. They will receive a dream from StarClan. A StarClan cat will either tell them they are safe, give them a hint to where the hidden immunity idol is – called the Omen of the Stars - or – this is the worst – tell them they have been eliminated from The Warrior Challenge. How do we decide who is eliminated? The Power of Three will choose. Then, at the full moon, everyone gathers and has a party! During the party, one cat will be chosen at random to decide one person who cannot compete in the next challenge. That person is in what we call the 'Dark Forest'. They cannot compete or be a part of the Power of Three for that week." Purdy explained.

"So, do you understand? New Moon is challenge, Power of Three are decided, Power of Three vote for who is eliminated at the Half Moon, during the half moon you may receive an Omen of the Stars, at full moon we party and one cat is cast into the 'Dark Forest'. "

"Anyway, today is a New moon, so later on you will be competing in a challenge! For now, here is a map to your camp." He hands Tawnypelt a map. "Mousefur and I are going to go into the Host's cabin and have a party! We used the budget we were supposed to use to buy you young 'uns some moss for a hot tub, disco ball, massage chair, complete with private masseuse and fuzzy bath robe with bunny slippers, and a TempurPedic mattress, because my back is old! So, you guys are going to have to find your own moss, and some brambles to build a camp. Tough mouse dung for you guys!"

"Anyway, that about wraps it up for this episode of The Warrior Challenge. Next episode, what happens when Squirrelflight and Bramblestar are forced to sleep next to each other? Will Jayfeather stop being so cranky? And will my back ever feel well again? Find out next time on The Warrior Challenge!"


End file.
